<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Do List by poppydogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661231">To Do List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs'>poppydogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's to do list: Buy flowers and lemon drops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Fitz &amp; Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Do List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not meant to offend anyone with Alzheimer's disease. This is all a work of fiction.</p><p>Based off this YouTube video:<br/>Animation Short Film| MEMO (2017)<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CyGGpsbN55A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep beep beep. </p><p>Waking up Fitz groggy hit the alarm clock as he turns to his side to see that Jemma wasn't in bed. Getting up to go find her he look in the bathroom, the lower level, and then Alya's old room but she wasn't there.</p><p>Walking back to his bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed trying to think about where she went the only answer was she went out to get something. Hearing his phone ring on the side table he picked it up and read.</p><p>To do list: Pick up flowers and lemon drops. </p><p>Scruching his eyebrows he can't remeber why he needed to buy flowers. </p><p>
  <em>Does something special happened today? Is today our anniversary?</em>
</p><p>His phone ringed and saw that Alya was calling.</p><p>"Hi dad are you ready?"</p><p>"Uh yeah-" he said not sure why Alya was coming over to celebrate his anniversary. "- I just need to pick up some flowers."</p><p>"No no dad I'll buy it."</p><p>"Alya it's fine the store right around the corner."</p><p>"Dad it's alright I can buy it for you it's not a hassle."</p><p>"Oi! Just because I have Alzheimer doesn't mean I can't buy flowers."</p><p>"Dad... you know that's not what I meant," she said quietly. "Alright I'll be there in 20 minutes bye dad." As she hang up.</p><p>Walking around his room as he got dress, grabbed his keys and left the cottage. Walking around he looks at the bare trees and shivered a bit in the December air. As he kept walking he passed by the park and blinked a bit.</p><p>
  <em>Has that park always been there? </em>
</p><p>Moving along he finally reached the supper market. As he entered he stop for a moment unsure where to go. He's been here many times with Jemma or Alya but at the moment he had no idea where to go.</p><p>Passing by the produce he looked at the shiny red apples and the bags of grapes, but still no flowers. Walking around trying to avoid people he tried to remember where they put the flowers. </p><p>Standing to the side at the dairy aisle he tights his eyes and think.</p><p>
  <em>Bunches of flowers in big black bins. Pink and white stripe roof and wheels at the bottom. A cart. Right the flowers were in a cart.</em>
</p><p>Walking around he found the cart next to the hygiene aisle and pulled out pink and red tuplips out. Satisfacted with his pick all he had to do now was buy lemon drops.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I need to buy lemon drops? </em>
</p><p>Walking around he looked up at the signs looking for the one labeled candy. When he reach aisle seven with the sign saying "Sweets" he stared at all the candy when he remembered a time when Alya was little and promest her that they will buy and try every piece of candy here. Jemma gave him a look when he said that.</p><p>With Jemma in mind he still doesn't know where she is. She normally never forgets there anniversary, unless something important came up.</p><p>
  <em>What would be so important that would make her forget? </em>
</p><p>Looking around he finally found the yellow bag labeled lemon drops and pulled it off the hook. Turning to go pay he realizes something, he was lost.</p><p>Turning around everything felt unfamiliar. As he slowly passed by the aisle with pasta sauce, to cereal, and then when he reached the soup aisle he sat down at the side feeling disappointed with him self as he drop the flowers and candy to his side.</p><p>Hearing someone walk to him he looked up to see a teenager - probably a employee - ask if he needed help. Nodding his head he pulled out out his phone and look at his phone contacts only for him to be unsure who he should call. Looking at one that said emergency call he hit the button and watch as the teenager walked away.</p><p>"Hello?" Someone said in a muffled but familer accent. </p><p>
  <em>Jemma? </em>
</p><p>"Hi can you pick me up?" </p><p>"What? What do you mean? Where are you?" </p><p>"At the supper market around the corner in the soup aisle."</p><p>"Alright stay there I'm coming."</p><p>"Okay, say where were you this morning?" But she already hanged up.</p><p>Sitting there like Jemma said he waited a few minutes when light brown hair came into his vision. </p><p>"Hey Jemma," he said as he got up and gave her the flowers only to be meet with blue eyes instead of brown.</p><p>"Alya?" He said as she took the flowers out of his hands.</p><p>"Dad do you remember what today is?" She ask consierned. </p><p>Fitz gave a confused look, "my wedding anniversary?" </p><p>Alya gave out a shaky laugh, "no dad." She said sadly as she picked up the lemon drop and the two of them walked to the self cheak out.</p><p>Walking to car he got in and set the bag on his lap when he heard, "hi bobo."</p><p>Turning he was met with pre teen boy sitting in the back with brown hair smiling at him. Fitz stared at him for a few seconds when he finally figured out who he was and felt slightly guilty for how long it took. "Hey Deke."</p><p>It was a short drive as they arrived at the park but drove a bit further from it. Parking to the side of the street the three of them walked out and Fitz look at Alya upset look when they finally reached there destination. Fitz heart skipped a beat when he read the stone. </p><p>Jemma Fitz-Simmons loving daughter, wife, mother &amp; grandmum.</p><p>Staring at it Fitz look at Alya as he slipped her hand with his, "she died in her sleep," she said as a tear slipped out, "one year after you were diagnosed with Alzheimers."</p><p>It pained Alya on how many times she had to remind her father that Jemma passed way. Somedays he would remember but in a year but now months he would forget and Alya would have to remind him.</p><p>Watching as Deke put the flowers on the stone Fitz read the years and realized that it's been 4 years since Jemma death. Seeing Deke so sad with his head tilted down Fitz realized that he was still holding the grocery store bag with the lemon drop in it. Pulling it out Fitz kneel down and tapped Deke shoulder.</p><p>Turning around Deke smiled wide at the yellow bag, "you remembered." He said as he grabbed it and tried hard to open it. </p><p>Turning to look at Alya he question why his grandson was so excited for sour candy on the day of Jemma's death. Alya laughed as she joined his side, "when mum died Deke took it really hard so you agreed to buy him lemon drops and you have been doing it ever since."</p><p>Watching as Deke widen his eye at the sour candy he looked at Fitz and ask, "how did you and nana meet?"</p><p>Bitting lip unable to remember he tried to think hard not wanting to disappoint his grandson. </p><p>
  <em>There was a room with a chalk board, many lab tables, and student filling the room. Watching students sit down he look around to see Jemma sit down and making a 'come here' motion with her hand at him.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>We met at school." He said as he look at Alya for reassurance and she nodded her head.</p><p>And slowly with a few parts missing Fitz finished his story. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>